Marguax
Marguax Marguax is a Bullet Ant Anthropomorphic character who is the main protagonist of a long running roleplaying series known as Secular Bonds. He wields a legendary magic of light, known as Apoc. Apoc, (Truly known as Necras) resides inside of Luminescence Cores, objects once created to store by ancient architects known as the Apostolates, to ensure that no selfish or greedy lifeform is able to taint the Human souls that resides in Necras. Marguax simply wants to use this power, even after learning it's true nature, to become the Apocalypse Knight, and help restore the worlds back to it's former glory. Childhood Born as an orphan, he had dealt with the Battle of the Onyx '''at an remarkably young age, he was rescued during a wildfire during the '''Frontal Siege near the Palace of Guiso. Marguax was protected by a stray vigil group known as Compos Mentis, consisting of three warriors known as Baxter, Yerthando, and Frucius. During the battle against the Undruum, Marguax was inevitably protected by Baxter, whom treated him like a son. Baxter's inevitable love for Marguax throughout the long days of battle, had come with consequences. Soonafter, the rest of the Compos Mentis were murdered, Yerthando and Frucius had vanished to ash during the great battle. After the long hard war, Baxter felt vicious but sorrowful, and he gave up on fighting as whole. Baxter felt the need to adopt Marguax, however, and thus, they became close. Marguax Baxter by each other for long years to come.Baxter was given the sword of his fallen comrade, Frucius, and he left it as a keep sake of his for time to come. During his early childhood years, he entered the Wasgroldian Academy at 10 years old. There, he was able to get instructed by Corazine, a veteran in the Wasgrold batallion who had lost her two hands during the Frontal Siege of the Battle of the Onyx. He learned many philosophical ideologies from her, such as being able to continue seeing and fighting until the end of day, and never to lose your way, even if something detrimental comes. Marguax took her words to heart, and began to be more interested in her ways of teachings, and her invaluable strength as a prodigy of Apoc Shapeshifting. He met several other interesting figures along the way, most notably Gaetana, Prestley, and Lucius, and several other figures.' ''Within his friendships he created from the academy, many of them had seemed to take interest in the former Compos Mentis fighter, Baxter, and decided that in their interest, they were able to actually create a companionship with him. Thus, after long sequences of friendliness between one another, he decided to take them on as their mentor. Teaching them many things and how to specifically fight. Entering the Compos Mentis As a very curious but loving child, Marguax always stood close to his adoptive father and friends. He always heard tales of Baxter on his previous journeys. His journeys and past close friends of the Compos Mentis had always made him so intrigued. He learned of Frucius being completely obliged in making sure he was able to become the Apocalypse Knight, a title given to the peacemaker of the Apostolates a thousand years ago. Marguax gave a very interesting reaction to this and decided in order to relive his deceased friends memories, to enable himself on becoming the Apocalypse Knight as well, to make his adoptive father proud. Baxter simply scoffs at the idea, but believes that he could make it. This led to him believing it must have been right to actually train the boy in learning how to use his power within him... '''Necras. Marguax eventually had to discover alongside with his other close relatives on how to use Necras, Baxter being most renowned for his efforts 10 years ago during the fight against the Undruum. Baxter continuously put them through hard training exercises, and so did Corazine through their training, to help them strive to become more powerful. They all had different sets and goals, and were soon to be known as the Compos Mentis, as Baxter completely believed in their skills and decided to bring the squad back, but in the form of the next generation. Soon, Marguax, Gaetana, Prestley, and Lucius all became the Compos Mentis, and followed unto the journey in becoming strong and ultimately more powerful. Soonafter, Baxter announced to them that they were to be a part of the fighting squadron against the Undruum, as they were raising up to begin to fight against the Necras-users once more. Taking them on the great old ship once used 10 years ago in the Battle of the Onyx, Marguax and the others moved ahead to discover about the Undruum's plans and face them head on. On the path on becoming the Apocalypse Knight Upon travelling on the great ship, the S.S Gregory, Marguax and the others had traveled great distance to take care of the situations in many areas such as Larvensten, Tumble, and Southern Areas of the Feuroan Region. With great deal and training, Marguax had eventually became more powerful as he obtained the powers of several other Luminescence Cores along the way. The characters came in contact with the Undruum and fought them through their perilous journey. Unfortunately, during their first Luminescence Core extraction, Baxter was killed by an Apostary by the name of Gethan. With Baxter out of the picture, Marguax had to step up to become the new captain of the team, and lead the Compos Mentis towards victory against the Undruum and to become ultimately more powerful. Upon his pathway of becoming the Apocalypse Knight, Marguax dealt with many deaths and influential ideas that struck him in becoming superior as his ulterior motive. He took many risks for his teams and sometimes nearly given up because of the injuries and substantial deaths around him. However, the Compos Mentis never gave up... and always continued to fight the Undruum until the dawn of day. The Aftermath of the Undruum and Timeskip status After Marguax successfully defeated the head of the organization, Dosenterust was killed by Marguax's hands, and was left in deep thought and remorse for the Dragons and the Undruum. Marguax murdering the philosophical opponent ultimately led Marguax himself to lead his own striving desire to discover the meaning of life and death in the world. Keeping up with the Dragons that were murdered in the world and abused and used by the Undruum, Marguax kept this idea as one of the most important changes in his life. His choice was to allow the ideas of Dosenterust to continue living on, and that to ensure that he can discover the true meaning of life in under the deaths of his enemies. The Compos Mentis split apart upon the aftermath of the defeat of the Undruum, Marguax completely separate ways to try and unlock many more of the Luminescence Cores with Gaetana. For six months, they traveled alone and escaped from Guiso. They moved far from the Kingdom to pursue and create many dreams for them to follow upon the future. Personality and Traits Marguax is a very shy and tender and gentle man who takes pride in many of the things he does. Being able to have friends and loved ones by his side, and successfully being able to protect him makes him truly happy. However, he has trouble putting a thin-line in risking his friends lives in very hazardous situations. Marguax is a very positive during most situations, and always likes to at least keep a smile on his face, or joke around to help keep the moods up. Sometimes, he can be very timid and baffled by very little occurrences. He expresses himself sometimes very oddly, but genuinely.He can be extremely loyal to his friends and try to keep his word and tries his best to stand up for them. Marguax can occasionally be sarcastic or very cunning at times, usually to either distract or bother friends for the sake of doing so. He can also sometimes be involved in many situations, sometimes by people who he wouldn't even know.Even in doing so he isn't always successful. Marguax is also slightly intelligent, being able to use his intellect to do many accurate analysis and able to deduce certain qualities and actions other people wouldn't recognize. However, he may not know too much about history or the sorts, simply because he wasn't interested in it in school. He also has trouble swimming, as he would need the help of someone else to teach him. Marguax gets frustrated sometimes by embarrassment or little show of empathy towards others. He also has a very troublesome eating habit and fast metabolism. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters